


OCD (obsessive Cronus disorder)

by Doctor_Johnlock_Holmes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, cronkri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Johnlock_Holmes/pseuds/Doctor_Johnlock_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus is a therapist and Kankri has OCD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OCD (obsessive Cronus disorder)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! And 6ef9re y9u say anthing, I know I haven't written in a l9ng while. I haven't really written any h9mestuck fanfics 6ef9re, s9 s9rry. This is 6ased 9ff 9f the fic "So Filthy Like This." This is g9ing t9 6e very similar, as kind 9f a warm up t9 writing s9mething c9mpletely 9riginal!

Kankri sat as his desk, triple checking his files to make sure they were organized. They were, as always. Kankri leaned back slightly into his chair, tapping his fingers on his leg three times. Kankri had Ocd and was obsessed with the number three. It had always been comforting to him. He had to make sure everything was neat and clean, and always made sure to clean things thrice before he was done.  
"Hey Kankri, can you take a break from disinfecting the entire building for a moment and print those papers out for me?"  
Oh. It was Porrim.  
"Oh, yes, I forgot."  
"Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with everything being perfect you wouldn't forget."  
"I can't help it Porrim, it's like I have a person constantly nagging me to get things done perfectly."  
"Uhg stop talking, you're boring me."  
"Here, take your papers and please step out of my cubical."  
"Whatever."

Well that was not the kind of conversation Kankri was hoping for. He just had to finish his work and get home, everything will be fine then.

About an hour later it was time to go home. Kankri packed up his stuff and started the walk to his house. He can't afford a car, and public transportation was just too filthy to travel in. Not that he minded, as long as no one else was on the sidewalk, he quite enjoyed the walk. It took him about 15 minutes to get to his house. It was small, but Kankri didn't need much space.

Now he had to start cleaning. First starting with the shelves, as they were up the highest. He sprayed them down with a thick layer of cleaning solution and scrubbed them. After doing that three times, he worked his way around the living room. As soon as that was done it was time to work on the kitchen. It was illogical to clean, cook, then clean again so he made something to eat first. Making sure the ingredients were all in-date, he rinsed them off three times. He was having a simple salad with a vinaigrette on top. He made his salad and ate quietly in the kitchen. He finished and started to clean there. He would start with the dishes, washing them thoroughly. While they were drying Kankri would wash the counters three times. He would then go back and clean the dishes again, washing them harder than before.

After he had finished cleaning there he'd go take a shower and brush his teeth, scrub down the bathroom until it was sparkling clean, and went to bed. His bedroom was the only place Kankri didn't obsessively clean. For some reason, he felt that his bedroom was safe, since no one else had ever been in there. He had had company over before, if you can count family as company. Every once and a while his little brother Karkat came over for a visit. As children they never really spent much time together, so Karkat was trying to make up for that by making monthly visits.

**BRRIING**

 

"Oh goodness me, who is texting me at this hour?"

 

\\(=^..^)/ < HI KANKRI!

 

_Meulin?_

 

Hell9 Meulin, why are y9u texting me this late? Is something wr9ng?

(=^..^) < NO, I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU.

Can't it wait until t9m9rr9w?

<(=^-^) < NO, I HAVE TO TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, SO I DON'T FORGET.

 

*sigh*

 

Alright, what is it?

(=^_^) < SO YOU KNOW THAT OBSESSIVE CLEANING THING YOU DO?

H9w c9uld I f9rget?

\\(=^..^)/ < WELL MY FRIEND HAD SOMETHING LIKE THAT, AND HE WENT TO THIS THERAPIST, I THINK HE COULD HELP YOU!

The therapist 9r y9ur friend?

<(=^..^)> < THE THERAPIST, DUMMY.

Well I guess it c9uldn't hurt...

(=^ω^=) < GREAT! HIS NAME IS DR.AMPORA AND HIS OFFICE ISN'T THAT FAR FROM YOUR HOUSE!

9k, thanks Meulin.

 

Kankri decided he would call the office in the morning.


End file.
